


When I Get You Alone

by StBridget



Series: Honeymoon Suite [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack spend their first night as husbands.  They can't wait, so Jack tells Mac how it's going to go.





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> This was supposed to be elevator sex for JustDoIt24/7, but the boys just couldn't wait. ;) Oh, well. :)

It was finally over. Vows had been said, toasts had been made, the cake had been cut, and the endless line of well-wishers had finally gone home. Riley and Bozer had shoved the newly minted Mr. and Mr. Dalton-MacGyver out the door and into the waiting limo with a “We’ll take care of everything.” Now, they were being whisked away to a luxury hotel to spend their first night as husbands.

 

Jack spread his arms out along the soft leather seats and stretched his long legs in front of him, reveling in the room. “Man, this is the life. I wish we had more transport like this and less crappy military transport.”

 

Mac snuggled into his new husband’s side. “Better accommodations, too.”

 

“You better believe it,” Jack said, dropping his arm around Mac and pulling him close, loving the feel of the slim body against him. “I can’t believe Matty sprung for the honeymoon suite.”

 

“I think she felt guilty for making us delay the honeymoon,” Mac said.

 

Jack made a face. “I can’t believe she’s shipping us out on a mission the day after our wedding. That totally sucks.”

 

“Terrorists don’t wait,” Mac pointed out. “At least we have tonight.” He yawned. “I just want to curl up next to you in that luxury king-sized bed and sleep.”

 

The blond looked like he was about to fall asleep right there in the limo. Jack nudged him. “Hey, none of that. I’ve got plans for you.”

 

Mac perked up a bit. “What kind of plans?”

 

“Sexy plans.” Jack leaned down and kissed Mac, slow and deep, laden with promise. The older man kissed along Mac’s jaw to his ear and placed his mouth against it. “I’m going to make use of all the amenities of our suite.”

 

Mac’s interest was piqued. “Tell me more.”

 

Jack kept his mouth next to Mac’s ear as he elaborated on his plans, his hot breath ghosting across the shell. “First, there’s that luxury king-sized bed you were talking about. As soon as we get inside, I’m going to strip you, slowly, starting with your jacket, then your shirt, then your pants.” Jack tugged at Mac’s shirt and slipped a hand underneath, running lightly up Mac’s stomach.

 

Mac shivered at the sensation. “What next?”

 

“Then, I’m going to walk you back to the bed until you tumble onto it, all spread out for me. Then, I’m just going to admire you. You’re beautiful when you’re naked, Mac. I don’t think I’ve told you enough.”

 

“What about you? Are you still clothed?” Mac asked.

 

“Yeah,” Jack replied. “This is all about you. We’ll get to that.”

 

Mac was eager to know more. “Then, what?”

 

“Then, I’m going to kiss every inch of you.” Jack moved his mouth from Mac’s ear, kissing back along his jaw and down his neck, sucking a mark into the hollow of his throat. The hand under Mac’s shirt moved up to tweak his nipple. Mac moaned. “Like that?” Jack asked.

 

“Oh, god, yes, Jack.”

 

Jack moved his other hand to the front of Mac’s pants, cupping his growing erection. “Oh, yeah, I see you do.” He continued his description of what he had in mind. “I know Matty ordered champagne and strawberries, and I think we need to enjoy them, don’t you?” He tweaked Mac’s other nipple.

 

“Yesssss!” Mac hissed.

 

“I’m going to pour a glass of champagne and bring over the plate of strawberries. I’m going to slowly feed you one, then a sip of champagne, then I’m going to kiss you, tasting them on your tongue.” Jack suited words to actions, ravaging Mac’s mouth, swallowing his moans. He squeezed Mac’s cock through his pants. He was now fully hard and aching.

 

“Now, what?” Mac wanted to know.

 

“Then, I’m going to slowly dribble a trail of champagne down your body and lick it up as I go.” The hand under Mac’s shirt traced the path lightly with one finger, causing Mac to shudder.

 

“When I reach your belly button,” Jack continued, “I’m going to pour champagne in it and lap it up.” The finger traced Mac’s belly button, and Mac whimpered.

 

Jack’s hands fumbled with Mac’s belt and zipper. “Then, I’ll get to the main event—your cock, all swollen and leaking for me. I’m going to swallow you whole, take you as far in as I can, and you know me—no gag reflex.”

 

Mac bucked against Jack’s hand as his cock sprang free. Jack grasped it firmly, spreading precome to ease the way, starting a hard, fast rhythm. “I’m going to suck you off until you’re a moaning, writhing mess beneath me. You like that, Mac?”

 

“Yes, please, more,” Mac begged.

 

Jack’s hand sped up, and he kissed Mac hard, nipping at his lower lip. The blond hissed at the pleasurable pain as he spiraled up and up until he came hard, spilling over Jack’s hand. “Jack!”

 

Jack’s mouth was back at Mac’s ear. “And that’s just for starters.” He sat back, smirking, still fully clothed, still cool and collected except for the tell-tale bulge in his pants.

 

Mac, on the other hand, was thoroughly debauched, pants hanging open, shirt rumpled, panting hard. “How long until we’re there?” he managed.

 

Just then, the limo stopped, and the driver tapped on the glass. “We’re here,” Jack said. He tucked Mac back in, zipped him up, and got him as presentable as possible. Mac was too limp to be much help.

 

The driver opened the door and helped Mac out, Jack following. Mac’s legs had turned to jelly, and Jack gathered the younger man to him, holding him up and taking the opportunity to kiss him. He whispered one last thing in Mac’s ear. “That’s what I’m going to do when I get you alone.”

 

Mac couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I think I have to write this scene. It'll be a standalone, though.


End file.
